


im in love with you

by casietiel



Category: Jimon - Fandom, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Best Friends, Clary and Jace switch places, Cute, F/F, Fix It, Fluff, Gay!Clary, Jace isn't gay but he loves Simon, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Tension, Simon is adorable, Very gay Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: After hearing advice from Clary and Maia, Simon decided to finally tell his best friend Jace how he feels about him.





	im in love with you

Simon had been friends with Jace for forever. They went to their first day of kindergarten together, huddling in the back of the classroom because they didn't know anyone else. They graduated highschool together and were there for each other through every break up and sad teen love story.  
But what Simon never told Jace was that every time he showed up at his doorstep, bummed because a girl broke up with him, he was actually relieved. It took a while for Simon to put a name to the feeling, and at first he hated himself for letting his best friend's break ups be a reason for his happiness.  
The first time Simon realized he was in love with Jace was when he was found by Clary Fairchild. The blond was swept into a world of monsters and demons and shadowhunters, and through it all, Jace managed to catch feelings for the redhead who introduced him to this new world.  
Simon had never seen anyone so cleary in love until he saw Jace looking at Clary before a mission or whenever he thought she was in trouble.  
Simon knew he wasn't just mad that he wasn't as important to Jace anymore. But, he was jealous. Simon, as he had done his whole life, kept his mouth shut and let his heart be broken by his best friend. Time went by quickly then. Before he knew it, he was a vampire and then, out of no where, Jace discovered he was Clary's sister.  
Jace didn't know how to handle the news, and burried himself in shadowhunter buisness. Clary burried herself in men and women galore, and had a specific bias for Seelie beauties.  
She was mostly at a bar in Brooklyn where Simon's friend Maia worked as a bartender.  
"Hey." Simon said, walking into the bar one day. Clary wasn't there and he was both relieved and disappointed. He'd managed to grow a friendship with the fiery shadowhunter despite her relationship with Jace.  
Simon sat down on one of the barstools, and smiled at the werewolf in front of him.  
"Hey." Maia smiled back, leaning her elbows on the bar.  
"Can I have a beer?" Simon asked, curving a side of his lip up into a smirk.  
"Sure." Maia chuckled at Simon's attempted flirting, even if she didn't realize that's what it was. Simon didn't even know if that's what it was.  
"Thank you." The vampire brushed a rouge piece of hair behind one of his ears and sighed. "Smooth." Clary approached him, whistling. She sat down in the seat next to Simon  
"Is this the only bar in Brooklyn? Wow, you must have a death wish." Maia said, with a hint of sarcasm that could've fooled Simon.  
"Isn't it time we kissed and made up?" Clary asked, giving one of her signature smolders.  
"Or I could just rip your face off?" Maia offered, reaching into her fridge for a beer.  
"That's another way to go." Clary chuckled, eyeing the bar's menu quickly, and deciding on what she wanted.  
"Can I have four tequila shots, please?" Clary asked, leaning in towards Maia. Simon could've cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife. Maia faked a smile and then rolled her eyes, walking away to get Clary's order after handing Simon his beer.  
"Guess some girls are immune to your charms, huh?" Simon laughed, picking up his beer and taking a sip.  
"You know, there's always that one rare exception." Clary scoffed, patting her hands up and down against the bar, impatiently waiting for her shots. There was a quick silence that fell between the two but Simon took a breath and said something.  
"Why are you here?" He asked, taking another drink of his beer.  
"Book club." Clary answered, now tapping her foot on the metal stand of the bar stood.  
"You read?" Simon's brows furrowed in surprise. "Yeah. And so do they." Clary turned around and gestured towards a group of Seelie girls, who giggled and blushed at her stare.  
Clary turned back to Simon with a face that read, you wish you could be me.  
"You know, I didn't think hot-tempered wolves were your type, Simon." Clary noted, looking around to see where Maia was.  
"Maia? No, we're just, um Friends." Simon confirmed, heat rising in his cheeks.  
"Shocking. It's the Simon Lewis sweet spot. Just ask Jace." It was meant as a joke but there was a sharpness to her tone, and Simon immediately picked it up.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked. "It means you're the safe choice, Simon.  
You're non-threatening, you're easy to talk to, and you never seal the deal. Am I right?" Maia was approaching them now, two shots in each hand.  
"No." Simon defended, watching Maia set the drinks down.  
"Thank you." Clary winked.  
" I spit in one." Maia snarled, winking back.  
"Don't tease me" Clary picked a shot up and took it down in a single gulp, smashing it down on the bar when she finished it. Simon, who had been quiet for a few seconds, spoke up again in reference to Clary's previous statement.  
"Maybe, but, What does it matter to you?" Simon asked, genuinely curious. Clary could be with every girl in the bar right then if she wanted to, but she was talking with Simon.  
"I am willing to share some of my wisdom." Clary clarified, chuckling. "I'm feeling charitable."  
"Like I need your charity." Simon scoffed, You know, I'm perfectly capable of making a good impression on my own, thank you."  
"Oh, well okay then." Clary took the shots and stood up, turning towards the Seelie girls she'd been eyeing before. "I like that confidence." She said, and walked towards the girl with a suggestive smile.  
"Good luck." Simon said.  
"Thanks."  
"Wait."  
Clary stopped in her tracks, as if she expected Simon to reconsider.  
"Will you be my Obi-Wan?" Simon asked.  
"Who?"  
"Obi-Wan. From Star Wars? - It's a movie. It's - Yeah." Simon realized the reference may have been stupid and stopped babbling before Clary fell asleep out of boredom.  
"Don't make me regret this." She warned, jokingly. She sighed and asked Simon a question.  
"Why do you think women are so attracted to me? Apart from the obvious."  
"Okay, um You literally slay demons." He answered and then quickly added, "All I have is fangs."  
"The fangs don't matter." Clary told him, taking a breath.  
"Look, you gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself, and figure out what's Lacking."  
"Lacking? I'm lacking?" Simon seemed legitimately concerned and offended. Clary didn't know whether to take him seriously.  
"Are you kidding? You know what, let's, uh Let's start at the top."  
"Okay."  
"Your hair." Clary pointed a finger to Simons brown locks, pushed up and back away from his forehead.  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Simon asked, running a hand through it.  
"You know, we'll circle back to that. Why don't you just start by telling me, uh, what you do when you approach a girl." Clary suggested, adjusting the way she was sitting on her barstool.  
"What do you mean? - You mean, like, act it out?"  
"Yeah."  
"Here?"  
"Dazzle me."  
"Okay," Simon looked down and then back up, smiling, "um I'm Lewis," he snapped his finger and pointed it towards Clary, "Simon Lewis."  
"No." Clary shook her head, nearly laughing.  
"Don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Any of that." Clary was really laughing now, asking herself how Simon could've actually been serious.  
"Look, you can't talk to much and you can't put all your cards on the table. Girls want someone who's hard to get." Clary explained, as if it was obvious.  
"So, I'm just supposed to not be myself." Clary nodded.  
"Exactly."  
Though the conversation wasn't anything more than humorous, Simon's mind kept circling back to it. Maybe that's why Jace was so quick to dismiss him romantically.  
Simon had practically been a puppy on Jace's leash his whole life, and was doing the opposite of playing hard to get.  
Before Simon left the bar that night, he asked Maia out for drinks. The werewolf happily accepted and Simom decided that he would test out his new knowledge on on their 'date.'  
It's safe to say that it didn't work.  
Simon barely spoke and acted emotionless. He checked his phone when Maia was speaking to him and didn't interact with her nerdy comments.  
Maia became fed up quickly and walked away, with no word as to why, but Simon knew exactly why. He went home that night thinking of how he could make it up to her.  
Simon knew that when Maia wasn't with her pack or at the bar, she was at the Chinese restaurant around the corner. He made his way there and spotted her alone at a table in a back booth. He sat across from her and slid something on the table.  
"The ultimate five-disc collector's edition of Blade Runner. Final Cut is, like my favorite film of all time which is what I should have said to you." Simon explained, feeling embarassed.  
"But you didn't." Maia reminded him.  
"Instead I acted like a-"  
"A replicant?" Maia finished for him. Simon chuckled.  
"I did, didn't I? And that sucks 'cause you're smart and you're funny, and you get what it's like to be a Downworlder.And all I wanted to do tonight was prove to myself that I'm-"  
Simon was about to say something along the lines of him wanting to prove that he was okay the way he was and he didn't need to change. He didn't expect the next words out of Maia's mouth.  
"..Not In love with your best friend?" She interrupted him, saying it as if it was the most obvious true thing in the world.  
"Not where I thought this was going." Simon mumbled, looking down to where he folded his hands in his lap.  
"But it's the truth, right? You're in love with Jace." Maia said.  
"How do you know?"  
"I have superior instincts for these sort of things, and I also have ears of a wolf." Maia laughed, because Simon knew that.  
"I hear everything."  
"My conversation with Clary." Simon realized, sighing at his own stupidity.  
"Pretty much every word." Maia confirmed, nodding.  
Silence fell over them, until Maia couldn't take it anymore. " Look, here's an idea. Instead of trying to go out with other girls just to prove something to yourself, why not just tell Jace how you feel?"  
Simon had never considered that. He always assumed it was the worst idea possible, and that it would ruin their friendship. His friendship with Jace was the most important thing to him and he didn't want to put it at risk. But, he left that Chinese restaurant with every intention to grow the balls to finally tell Jace. Even if it was a bad idea, Simon couldn't handle bottling his feelings in anymore, he would explode if he kept doing it.  
He went home and thought it all out. He texted Jace at 11pm to meet him, and put on a jacket. He made his way to the meeting place, a bridge, and began pacing back and fourth, mumbling to himself.  
"This isn't crazy. You drank blood. You've bit a rat. It's gonna be fine. You fought a cobra. You went to India. You can totally tell him. It's Jace. It's not like it's a Another cobra. That would be something. Seriously."  
Simon had no idea Jace was approaching him. "Simon, are you okay?" He asked looking confused yet amused.  
"Yeah." Simon answered, almost panting. He didn't have to breathe but it was something that always accompanied Simon's anxiety.  
"I'm very okay. Hopefully." He chuckled. "Do you wanna sit? I mean, standing works, too. Okay."  
His thoughts were running a mile a minute, and his mouth joined in. His heart would've pounding in his chest if he was alive.  
"What's going on? I get this weird text to meet you here at, like, 11:00 at night? Did something happen with you and Maia?" Jace asked, walking close to the vampire.  
"Yes. Something did happen. Um Look, Jace The thing is-" He was stuttering now, trying to decide the perfect thing to say.  
"Simon, I don't have a telepathy rune." Jace laughed.  
"Right. Of course not. Okay. We've been friends Best friends for a long time. A really long time. And the last thing I'd ever want to do is screw that up. Because it's really important to me." Simon explained, barely managing to keep his calm.  
"It's really important to me, too." Jace replied, offering a warm smile.  
"But The thing is, when two people are friends People like you and me Sometimes feelings evolve, you know? And the relationship, friendship, whatever it is, needs to change along with it." Simon had calmed down a little, but was still more nervous than he had ever been in his life.  
"Look, Simon, Is this because of Maia? I don't want you to think that we can't still be best friends because you're seeing someone." Jace walked even closer to Simon now, putting a hand on Simon's shoulder.  
"No, see, that's- that's it! I don't I don't want to see anyone. Anyone else, I mean." He paused, preparing for his next words. He never thought he would be saying them.  
"I'm in love with you, Jace." He huffed out.  
"But I realized that you might not feel the same way, and it might get weird It might be-"  
Jace took a breath and in a sudden movement, crashed his lips into Simon's. It felt like everything Simon had ever wanted. It was better than what he dreamed or anticipated. Jace's lips were soft, a contrast to the scratchy stubble on his chin. He tasted like mint and home. It wasn't more than a long gentle peck, but it was enough. Jace backed away from the kiss, noticing that he had unconsciously put his hands on Simon's waist and that Simon's arms were around his neck.  
"We did that." Simon said, shocked but elated.  
"We did." Jace repeated laughing.  
Simon laughed too, and bit his lip.  
"Was it, ya know, weird?" He asked.  
Jace looked into Simon's eyes with a look Simon yearned to be the recipient of since Jace had his first girlfriend.  
"In the best possible way." Jace said, before connecting their lips again.


End file.
